


I'll Be There For You

by mccartneysmercurys



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Friends (TV), Queen (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, John Deacon/Original Male Characters, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Secrets, Spinoff, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wedding Fluff, author promised herself she was never going to do something like this, friends - Freeform, roger is crushing harder than a 12 yr old girl, yet she failed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccartneysmercurys/pseuds/mccartneysmercurys
Summary: "I just want to be married again" a devastated Brian said. Then, out of nowhere a blonde groom entered the tea house soaking wet and visibly confused."And I just want a million dollars!" Joe said gesturing towards the door. Of course, the money never appeared.OR70's Queen and the BoRhap boys as if they were on FRIENDS.





	1. The One With the Runaway Groom.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I'd never do this. And yet here we are.  
> Ps: English is not my first language so bear with me thnx.  
> Casting works like this:  
> Brian = Ross.  
> Roger = Rachel.  
> John = Phoebe.  
> Ben Hardy = Monica.  
> Joe Mazzello = Chandler.  
> Rami Malek = Joey.  
> The rest of the cast act as themselves.  
> (If u didn't get it just keep reading, go with the flow you'll understand eventually).

(Based on FRIENDS TV SERIES. S1E1 “The Pilot”).

Central Perk in downtown London was the guys’ favorite place to meet. It was a great tea house with awesome drinks and quick service. Besides, it was just one or two blocks away from Ben’s home which was the guys’ second favorite place to hang out. So they were there, sitting on the classic orange couch talking about Ben’s new conquest. A mysterious man he was going out with later that day.  
“There’s nothing to tell. It’s just some guy I’m going out with. Totally normal, guys.” Ben said, crossing his arms while waiting for his tea.   
“Come on! You are going out with the guy. There’s gotta be something wrong with him.” Rami said, making fun of his blonde friend.   
“So does he have a hump? A hump and a hair piece?” Joe asked casually and Ben rolled his eyes, a little bothered.  
“Wait does he eat chalk?” John asked and everyone looked at him with a frown because he was always saying the weirdest things “What? I don’t want Ben to go through what I went through with Carl, aw.”  
“Okay everybody relax. This isn’t even an official date. It’s just two people going out and… not having sex.” Ben explained, hoping that his statement would put an end to his suffering.  
“Sounds like a date to me.” Joe shrugged and that was that. Outside it started to rain a little more than before. Then, Brian May, another member of the gang, entered looking utter and completely devastated holding his blue umbrella in one hand, his curly dark hair looked like a mess and a little damp because of the rain.  
“Hi.” He murmured.  
“This guy says hi and I want to kill myself.” Rami said sipping his green tea.  
“Are you okay sweetie?” Ben asked to his half-brother, reaching for his hand.  
“I feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestine, pulled it out of my mouth and tied it around my neck.” Brian confessed, having a sit next to his brother.  
“Cookie?” Joe offered and the curly haired man refused.  
“Cris, Brian’s now ex-husband, moved his stuff out today.” Ben explained, rising from his seat and going for the drink “Here, let me get you some tea. Chamomile?”  
“Yes, that would be lovely, thank you.” Brian murmured at the same time John started to make some gestures with a disgusted look in his face. “John, no, stop it. Stop cleansing my aura.”  
“But-” The man protested.  
“No, just- ah, leave my aura alone. Okay? I’ll be fine, alright? Really guys, I hope he’ll be very happy.”  
“No you don’t” Ben said, giving his brother his hot drink.  
“No I don’t, to hell with him, HE left ME.” Bri commented, clearly pissed off. The poor man had been married with Cris for three whole years and, in one second, everything just fell apart. Just in the blink of an eye Brian found himself a bachelor and lonely again with a great deal of pain a frustration inside him. And even though he just needed some time to put things in order and move on, time seemed to be going very slowly.  
“And you never knew he was straight.” Rami commented, and Brian almost wanted to kill him. Metaphorically, of course.  
“NO. Okay? Why does everyone keep fixating on that? He didn’t know. How should I?”  
“Alright Bri. Look, you are feeling a lot of pain right now. You know what you need to do? Play some music! Come on! We can call Freddie and you guys can all get together and play some songs. That always cheers you up.” Rami proposed, hopefully trying to make his friend feel better.  
“Oh yes! That sounds very good, Bri.” John commented. Brian, John and Freddie, another friend of the gang that seemed to be nowhere around, had a little band and went on some gigs together. It was a mere distraction from their everyday lives and it seem like a good option at the moment. “Come on, you are single now, you have to start living more. Attract some good vibes to ya, alright?”  
“See, but I don’t wanna be single, okay? I just- I just wanna be married again.” A devastated Brian said. Then, out of nowhere a blonde groom entered the tea house soaking wet and visibly confused.

"And I just want a million dollars!" Joe said gesturing towards the door. Of course, the money never appeared.  
“Roger?” Ben asked, walking towards the much stressed groom.  
“Oh God Ben, hi! Thank God! I just went to your building and you weren’t there and then this guy with the big hammer said that you might be here and you are! You are!” The blonde man said with a great deal of relief in his voice.  
“Can I get you some tea?” A barista asked.  
“Decaf” Ben said, taking the groom to sit the rest of the gang. “Okay, everybody, this is Roger Taylor. Another college survivor. Roger this is everybody. This is John, Joe, Rami and you remember my brother Brian. Um, so, you wanna tell us now or are we waiting for four wet groomsmen?”  
“Oh God, well, it started about half hour before the wedding. I was in this room where we were keeping all the presents and I was looking at this gravy boat. This really gorgeous gravy boat when all of the sudden I realized that I was more turned on by this gravy boat than by Tim! And I got really freaked out and that’s when it hit me… I couldn’t marry a man I don’t love. So I jumped out of a window and, well, here I am! I know you and I drifted a little apart over the years but you are the only person I know who lived in the city.”  
“Who wasn’t invited to the wedding.” Ben said, crossing his arms.  
“Yeah, I was kinda hoping that wouldn’t be an issue, mate.”  
*  
“Daddy I just… I can’t marry him, I can’t marry Tim. I’m so sorry. I just don’t love him” Roger said over the phone, with his very thick English accent. He left out a frustrated huff and continued saying: “Well, it matters to me!”  
The rest of the gang were watching a soap opera in the living room, trying to figure out what the characters were saying, since the novella was in Spanish. They were trying their bests to ignore Roger’s conversation.  
“Oh, come on daddy, listen to me! It’s like all my life everyone has always told me: you’re a violin, you’re a violin, you’re a violin. Well, what if I don’t wanna be a violin? What if I wanna be a guitar or a drum set? No, I don’t want you to buy me a new drum set, I’m saying that I am a drum set. Oh, it’s a metaphor daddy! Look, it’s my life. Well- maybe I’ll just stay here with Ben.” The groom said, putting his left hand on his hip; the gang looked at Ben, who merely shrugged, surprised.  
“I guessed we established that he’s staying with Ben.” The blonde man responded to his friends looks.  
“It’s my decision, dad. Okay, maybe I don’t need your money. Wait! Wait! I said maybe!” he tried to say, but it seemed that the conversation was over before he could rescue it. Roger hung up, and sighed trying his best not to hyperventilate. Turned out, he was already hyperventilating. Ben, the great friend he was, gave him a paper bag to breathe into, trying to calm him down.  
“Well, that was tedious. Hello my lovelies.” Freddie said, carelessly entering the apartment and going to the kitchen. He had his sunglasses on, a desperate intent to hide his heavy hangover. “Oh, who’s this pretty boy? Looks like we have runaway bride- oh well, in this case, a groom” the flamboyant man said with his particular accent, walking towards Roger. “I’m the one and only Freddie Mercury, darling. Who are you? And why do you look like a scared puppy?”   
“Freddie, this is Roger Taylor. He’s a friend of mine. We met at freshmen year in uni. He, um, escaped his wedding and is trying to discover what to do with his life.” Ben kindly responded because Roger was pretty busy breathing into the paper bag. “Rog, this is Freddie. A friend of ours. We’ve met him a while ago. He’s John’s roommate. Fred, I assume you had quite night, didn’t you?”  
“Oh don’t be ridiculous, darling. I just had a couple of drinks after a gig and after my so called friends Bri and Deacy left me completely alone. I needed to have some fun.”  
“A couple of drinks huh? So that’s how they call it these days?” Brian observed taking out of Ben’s refrigerator an orange soda. Freddie just rolled his eyes in the most fashionable way possible.  
“Gig?” Roger asked with a frown.  
“Freddie, Brian and John have a band.” Ben explained.  
“Queen! The best your ears are going to hear, love.” Freddie took a seat on one of the kitchen’s chairs.  
“Well, that was before our drummer left last night. Now we are nothing” John said, sounding completely frustrated; it didn’t matter how much Roger wanted to talk about the band and tell them that he played the drums when he had some free time, at that moment, he just wanted to cry his eyes out. The life he knew was over, and it was time to make some good decisions from that moment on. But he was absolutely terrified and Ben could see that.  
“Look, Rog. This is good for you. Independence, doing whatever you want in your life.” The blonde said.  
“And hey! If you need anything, you can always come to Rami and Joe. We live right across the hall and he’s away a lot.” Rami said, putting his hand on Roger’s shoulder, giving him a wink.  
“Rami stop hitting on him! It’s his wedding day!” Ben protested at the same time the intercom buzzed. Joe went to answer, pressing the button and saying:   
“Please don’t do that again, it’s a horrible sound.”  
“Um, so-sorry. I’m looking for Ben. It’s Allen. Allen Leech.” The man responded.  
“Buzz him in!” Ben anxiously said.  
“Let me stop you right there, darling. You are going out with Allen the Wine Guy?” Freddie said with a sassy smile on his lips. “You never told me yesterday that your not real date is with Allen the Wine Guy!”  
“He finally asked you out?” Brian asked to his brother, hugging his shoulders. When Ben answered positively, he kissed his golden hair.  
“This is a dear diary moment.” Joe commented.  
“Oh no. Rog, I can’t leave you alone like this. You need someone to stay here with you while you are in this state of… crisis. And Brian, I can’t leave you either! Both of you need me. I can cancel, I can tell Allen I’ll see him any other day.” Ben said, but both Brian and Roger said that it was completely okay if he left for his date. They were gonna be fine. Sure, things looked a little complicated, difficult, dark, negative etcetera but there’s always a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.  
Brian looked at Roger. His uni crush that he never quite got over, still wet from the rain, looking wrecked but still beautiful as the day he saw him for the first time and bit his lip. And he just knew it.  
Yeah, they were gonna be fine.


	2. The One with Gwilym's Wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we finally meet Gwilym and his fianceé and Joe and Ben become a thing.  
> ps: i don't like how most of this fandom are obssesed wth Ben or Joe when Gwilym Lee exists.  
> ps: freeddie is an excellent secret keeper.

_(Based on FRIENDS TV SERIES. S4Eps 23, 24 “The One with Ross’s Wedding” and S5, E1 “The One After Ross says Rachel”)._

Ben rushed into Joe and Rami’s apartment and hurried them to get their stuff ready. It was the day, Gwilym, one of the gang’s closest friends was getting married in his natal Scotland with his uni sweetheart, Maia, and everyone was invited. It was an hour and thirty minute trip by plane and eight hours (and cash) by car, so everybody decided that it was best if they hopped on a plane. The groom and bride to be would be waiting for them at the airport; and everyone was beyond excited.

“Passport check, camera check, traveler’s checks check.” He said, putting all those stuff in his suitcase.

“Who are you saying check to?” Roger asked, eating a bowl of ice cream. John was right beside him, on the other couch, reading a magazine.

“Myself. Ya know, for remembering to pack the thing. My mum used to do it, I didn’t realize it was kinda weird.” He said with a frown, putting his hands on his hips.

“Well, my mom used to put her head in the oven. She did it one time, but… it was pretty weird.” John commented, putting the magazine inside of his suitcase. Then, Brian entered the apartment, saying hi to everyone.

“Hey! You got the tickets?” Ben asked to his half-brother.

“Yeah, got them right here. Check!” the curly haired man said. “Oh, our mom used to said check-”

“Yes, luv. I know” Rog said, walking towards his boyfriend and giving him a peck on the lips. “It’s Scotland, baby! We are gonna have so much fun!” he said enthusiastically, wrapping his arm around Brian’s waist. It seem that everyone was ready, Joe and Rami were already closing their apartment door with a couple of suitcases lying on the floor, John packed yet another bag of chips and a pack of cigarettes. Ben kept whispering to himself the things he already packed in order for him not to forget anything… but there was something- well, _someone_ missing-

“I’m sorry I’m late my darlings” Freddie said. He had a to-go cup of tea in his hand and his suitcase on the other. He wasn’t casually or comfortably dressed as everyone else, no, he was wearing a pair of black trousers, high black heels, and black shirt with embroidered colorful little flowers, tree different necklaces and a pale yellow with green stripes blazer. His shoulder length black hair was messy. “It seems like I lost track of time. But I’m here and I’m ready to party!”

“It is going to be quite a party when Maia and Freddie get together. Both of them have the same energy” John observed, crossing his arms.

“Oh yes, love. Maia is just a sweetheart, I constantly say to Gwil that he made the right choice when he proposed. But enough of that, let’s get going. I’m going to get to wasted- I mean- Scotland, baby!” Freddie said, with his flamboyant expressions as always. And, in a second, the gang was leaving.

*

Meeting with Gwilym after several months of not seeing him was refreshing for the guys. He left London when he got engaged to return to his hometown in Scotland, where they planned the whole event. It felt really good to finally see his friends after all that time away and now more than ever since the wedding was so close and both Maia and he looked very stressed and nervous.

“Darling this is Roger Taylor, a friend of mine and Ben’s. He came to the city when you and I left so you didn’t get a change to meet him.” Gwilym explained to his fiancée, heart full and content because he was finally seeing his mates again.

“Oh yes, hi! I’m Maia Geller, future Ms. Lee. Yay!” she said, utterly excited, pulling Roger in a big bear hug. “It’s so nice to meet you, Rog.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” The blonde smiled, remembering that not long ago, he also was about to become Mr. Staffell. Thank God it didn’t happen. He was with Brian now, in the right place, at the right time.

“Everyone if you please join us to dinner. Maia made some delicious treats for you all.”Gwil said, and the gang left the living room and moved to the dining room. They were staying at Maia’s parents’ enormous, almost infinite house, the Montgomery Hall. It was like those regency period houses, with a lot of spacious rooms and antique decorations. In fact, the couple was getting married on the house’s garden that was as big as a golf camp.

“Joe, I hope you had prepared you’re best man speech.” Gwil said, smiling at his friend. “You are gonna read it to us, later this evening, at the rehearsal dinner.”

“Oh yes I do, baby. Prepare yourselves for the best speech you’ve ever heard.” Joe assured. He had been working on his speech for almost three weeks. He wanted to nail the important task his best friend gave him perfectly.

For a while, they talked a lot about the wedding, and everything that happened in London after they left. Like Roger’s unexpected arrival, then Roger and Brian becoming a thing, Freddie falling in love one second after meeting a mysterious man named Jim Hutton, John meeting a woman called Veronica and the fact that he couldn’t talk to her (despite her giving him her number) because he just got all nervous and distracted; It was nice having some time to relax, chat (and certainly eat) before the big day.

“Okay darling, now with the more _juicy_ stuff.” Freddie said with a sassy smile on his lips. “Tell me how the dress is. I’m dying to know, really.”

Maia genially laughed. “I can’t tell you, Fred. Not in front of the groom. It’s bad luck.”

“Oh come on! Just a little detail, love. You know I won’t say a thing.”

“Yeah I wouldn’t trust him, Maia. Freddie is a horrible secret keeper.” Joe said, eating the last piece of homemade apple pie on the plate.

“Don’t be ridiculous, honey. You are just jealous because I’m Maia’s closest friend from all of us. I might be a lot of things but I know how to keep my mouth shut. No one ever knew about Gwil’s severe crush on Ben!” Freddie said, and immediately regretted his words. Maia’s smile disappeared from her face and all the room was suddenly dead silent.

“Um…” Maia murmured, biting her lip, not daring to look at his future husband or Ben. “I need to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. Guys, mi casa es su casa. Help yourselves out.”

“Scarlet, I’m so sorry darling I didn’t mean to-” Freddie called Maia by the nickname he gave her a couple of months ago.

“It’s okay, Fred. Don´t worry.” She said, leaving the dining room in a rush with Gwilym following and calling her. This wasn’t the best way to end the previous day before the wedding.

“Well, thanks for proving my point, Fred. You are _indeed_ an excellent secret keeper” Joe said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

*

“You should have talked to me!” A very frustrated Maia said to her fiancé. “Gwil, we tell each other everything, every single stupid thing and you couldn’t be honest with me about this? Do you have something else you are not saying to me? Or should I wait for Freddie to accidentally tell me?” she said, having a seat at the end of the bed, accommodating her navy blue shoes.

“I didn’t tell you anything because I was afraid of how would you react. It was a long time ago, babe.”

“You know I don’t care that you are Bi, Gwil. I am Bi myself. I just don’t like the fact that you keep this kind of stuff from me and I have to know it eventually because somebody else told me. Is this how is gonna be when we get married? Because we are tying the knot tomorrow and I don’t wanna make any mistakes.” Maia said, pulling up the zipper of her very elegant navy blue cocktail dress.

“Maia I love you.”Gwil said, like he was confessing. “I love everything about you. Every single thing, even the most ridiculous thing, I love it. I love your accent, I love the food you cook just for me, I love how passionate you are about the simplest thing, I love how you declare yourself the number one Queen fan and how happy you got when Brian and Roger got together. Ben… well, he is my best friend and I loved him for a while, but never as much as I love you. I’m sorry you found out this way, I really am.”

“You know I’m not mad that you had a crush with Ben, he’s really handsome if I do say so myself.” Maia laughed, hugging her fiancé “It’s okay, babe. Just, the next time, you tell me this kind of stuff instead of Freddie, alright?”

“Will do.” He answered, and kissed his bride. “So the wedding is still on, right?”

Maia laughed. “Oh, babe. It was never off.”

*

Joe cleared his throat and raised from his seat, glass of wine on his right hand. “Everyone, if you please pay attention to this handsome redhead speaking. I’d like to toast to Gwilym and Maia. Tomorrow is their big day. Of course, my big toast will be tomorrow at the wedding so this is kinda my little toast or melba toast, if you will.” He said, and waited for everyone to laugh at the joke but no one did. “Mmm, okay. I’ve known Gwilym for a long time, in fact, I knew him when he was going out with his first girlfriend and I thought things were going to work out for them until the day he overinflated her. Ha!” Joe joked, but again, nobody was laughing. “Oh dear God. Well, I’m sure we are all very excited that Gwil and Maia are getting married, here, at Montgomery Hall. I mean, to think my friend getting married in Monty Hall.” He smiled, hoping his joke was funny enough. It wasn’t. “OH COME ON! MONTY HALL?! COME ON YOU PEOPLE! Alright, forget it. Congratulations Gwilym and Maia.” He said, taking a seat besides Rami.

“Um, okay. This is best man number two, Rami Malek. I’m not good with the jokes like Joe here, oh boy. But I just wanna say congratulations to the happy couple. Cheers!” he said, and everyone clapped happily, making Joe more frustrated.

*

“I was laughing.” Ben said, putting his hand on Joe’s leg.

Joe looked devastated. “Out loud?”

“Well I didn’t want everyone to think I was stupid.” He simply said, shrugging.

“So, tell me how are you doing? Having any fun?” the red head asked.

“Well, Freddie is very wasted and driving me crazy, Rog and Brian are making out inside of a closet and I discovered that one of my best friends used to have a crush on me and he happens to be getting married tomorrow so… yeah, it’s complicated I guess. But I’m happy, ya know? My best friend is getting married, I’m happy for him.” He said, with a big smile across his face. His baby blue eyes looking at Joe. When the red head was about to answer, a very wasted man -not Freddie- appeared out of nowhere.

“I just wanna say that Gwilym is a wonderful young man.” The guy said all dizzy because he was clearly hammered. “My God, you must have been a teenager when you and his mother had him.” He murmured, and then left as sudden as he appeared.

“Don’t listen to him, Ben.” Joe tried to make his friend feel a little better. The two of them walked to the bar and the blonde asked for two cocktails. Both of them for himself. “There’s no way in hell you look like Gwilym’s dad.”

 “You are right, I don’t. Gwil’s dad died so I dunno how does he look like, he’s a ghost! I just don’t get why would the guy say something like that.” He answered, drinking his cocktail.

“Because he’s crazy! Okay? He came up to me earlier and thanked me for my very moving performance in Jurassic Park.”

“You know? My mum’s right. I’m never gonna get married and I’m not gonna get married if men keep thinking that I’m a single dad with a thirty year old son.” Ben was already finishing his first drink and going to town on the second, clearly sad and frustrated. The only thing Joe could do, was giving him very comforting hug to make him feel better at least one moment.

*

“I’m getting married today! Woo-hoo!” Gwilym yelled, opening Joe’s bedroom door and screaming in ecstasy.

“And a very good morning for you, mate.” Joe said, covering his bare chest with the covers.

“I’m getting married to the most awesome girl, TO-DAY! WOO-HOO!” Gwil yelled again with sheer happiness.

“Yeah you are!” Joe exclaimed and Gwilym yelled again purely excited and close the door behind him once he left. Then, Ben came out from out of the covers, bare chest, just like Joe’s. It didn’t take to be Sherlock Holmes to realize what happened the night before.

“You think he knew I was here?” The blonde asked, preoccupied.

“No, I-I-I- don’t think so.” Joe babbled. “Well, I’ve-I’ve never done that with you before. So, um, how are ya? You-you okay? Everything good?”

“Yep, yep. How-um- how about you?”

“Oh! I’m o-o-o-okay. Thanks for asking. Uh-huh.”

Ben chuckled, then bit his lip. “Well… I better get going.” He said, then stopped, thinking. “Could you not look?”

“I don’t _want to_ look.”

*

“Oh dear God.” Freddie murmured to John. “Maia looks beautiful, isn’t she? I love the dress, it’s stunning.” He said, watching the blushing bride saying her vows to the very handsome groom through his sunglasses, ‘cause he was having a hell of a hangover; The dress was made of silk with three-quarter-length sleeves, an open boat neckline and a train with built-in triple silk organza underskirt. The dress was without lace or any other embellishments, very simple but quite elegant. Her dark hair was up with a bun and the veil had embroidered white flowers, almost five meters long.

“She looks beautiful, indeed.” John agreed.

“Hey, Ben.” Joe murmured, inclining a little towards the blonde man. “What we did last night was-”

“Stupid.” Ben chuckled nervously.

“Totally stupid and crazy.” Joe smiled.

“Yeah, what were we thinking?”

“I don’t know... but I’m still coming to your room tonight, right?”

“Oh yeah, definitely.” The blond answered; the sun was setting down and the weather was perfect for the open air wedding, all warm and sunny. And the garden was beautifully decorated with white flowers, Christmas lights and candles.

“And now the groom. Repeat after me. I, Gwilym-”

“I, Gwilym.”

“Take thee, Maia.”

“Take thee, Maia.”

“As my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death parts us.”

“As my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death parts us.”  Gwilym smiled, blue eyes filled with love and pure joy and so did Maia’s. It was the happiest day of their lives, for God’s sakes; they exchanged rings, the minister declared them husband and wife and that was that. A happy ending, in company of his friends and the woman he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >I based this chapter on Ross's wedding with Emily but this doesn't mean that Gwil is Ross or Maia is Emily. Maia and Gwil are two separate characters from the main ones. (>Joe, Ben, Brian, Roger, John, Freddie and Rami).  
> Want me to adapt your favorite FRIENDS chapter with the boys?  
> Call to 01800- nah JK, send a message to my ig: @valwritesbooks or leave ur suggestion in the comments.  
> cheers.


	3. The One with the Copacabana song.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger accepts being Tim's best man in his wedding. The guys accompany him for moral support.  
> Maia and Gwilym talk about their future as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there-GENERAL KENOBI-  
> Guys you have no idea how terribly sorry i am for not posting any new chapters. I have school and work and everything is a bit overwhelming... but i'm doing my best for you. i'll try to update more, i promise.  
> I also wanna express that this story is taking place in London (obviously) and in the 90's. Oh and also... Rami's straight. Lucy will appear in just a little more.  
> Ps: Gwilym is such a beauty i can´t-  
> Ps2: I will edit any mistakes later.

_(Based on FRIENDS TV SERIES. S2, E24 “The One with Barry and Mindy’s Wedding”)._

 

Roger brought Brian his cup of tea as Rami entered the tea house, so excited that he was almost jumping of emotion. The guys knew that the Egyptian man was an actor, a very good one, with several works in his filmography, but lately he was just catching very small projects, most of them not very good. At least not until know.

“Well, Rami. Tell us how the audition went.” Roger took a sit on his boyfriends lap, ignoring all the work he had to do as a waiter in the tea house; he got his job shortly after starting living with Ben and leaving his old, rich life behind him. It wasn’t the perfect place nor the perfect occupation but it was a secure income and it was enough for the moment, it also gave him a lot of time for practicing with the band. They were about to release their second album.

“Oh it was amazing, Rog. I have a very good feeling about this. I met the director today! Guess who it was!” he said, and everyone started making their guesses quite loudly but no one actually got it exactly right, or at least a little bit. “Alright I’ll tell you… Tim Burton!”

“Seriously, Rami, that’s quite impressive. We’re very happy for you!” Brian said, taking a sip of his tea.

“Thanks you guys. The only problem is that... I have to kiss-uh-umm… I have to kiss a guy.”

“Because he was just so darn cute?” Joe asked, lifting one eyebrow. Ben rolled his eyes because of his friends comment.

Rami called a waitress and asked for a green tea with a bit of honey and no milk. “No, because it’s part of the audition. I’m up for the part of this guy who the min guy kisses so, I have to kiss a man and I’m not gay.”

“Well, listen. You are an amazing actor, I think you can do it, you just need to _suck it up_ a little and do it.” Brian commented, when Roger looked at him with a sassy smile the curly haired man blushed, saying once again: “Or you just do it.”

“I did! I’m a professional. Thing is, after the scene Mr. Burton comes up to me and tells me that I’m a good actor and a terrible kisser. Now I know that last thing is a lie. I’m an excellent kisser, more than ten girls can reassure this fact. ” Rami crosses his arms as the gang listens to him carefully. “This kiss thing is going to be a problem, Mr. Burton wants to see it again on Monday. Seriously guys, I don’t want to screw this up, I think this is my chance to finally meet the stardom! For other people in the industry to know my mere existence!”

The gang did know that Rami was going through a rough patch. It wasn’t easy trying to be an actor in the big city, let alone find decent movies or project; he was starting to be short of money, his last girlfriend broke up with him a week ago and this very promising series about a cybersecurity engineer and hacker who has social anxiety disorder and clinical depression just got cancel due to lack of budget. He needed another job as quickly as possible, this Burton film was perfect. He didn’t want to mess it up.

“Don’t worry, Rami. I’m sure you’ll be just fine, you’ll figure something out.” Maia, said, taking Rami’s hands in her own and giving him a big smile.

“Oh! I got it! Let Gwilym kiss me!” The dark hair man said, shocking Maia and Gwil.

“Oh no, darling, I am very sorry but those lips belong only to me the second he married me. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” the woman asked to her husband who kissed her in return.

“You damn right they do. Sorry mate, why don’t you ask Freddie? You know he’s a very… liberal man” Gwil asked, frowning.

“I did, but since he’s dating this guy um- Jim, he’s not as liberal as before. I need someone, preferably a man, who can kiss me so I can know what I’m doing wrong! Come on you guys!”

“I’ll do it.” Roger said, raising from Brian’s legs only to be stopped by the curly man.

“No you are not.” The guitarist said.

Rami, frustrated and very desperate, looked at John.

“Over my dead body.” He sentenced.

The actor looked at his final option. Ben.

“And I’ll be using his body as a shield.”

* * *

“Come on out, Rog, honey. I’m telling you, you look good!” Brian said, leaving Roger’s new room in Ben’s apartment. The gang was reunited in the living room when a huge white package arrived, it was Roger’s suit for Tim’s wedding; the man was getting married with a dentist on Sunday and he asked for Roger to be his groomsmen. When the box arrived, the blonde man decided to try on the suit, hoping for the worst since Tim had an awful sense of style. “Tell him he looks good, tell him he looks good-” Brian said to everybody in a low voice. Then, Roger appeared, wearing a pale blue suit made of polyester (the fabric was making him sweat like a pig) black shoes, a formal dress white shirt with lots of white ribbons all over it creating a puffy look. The right lapel had a huge white flower and the trousers were terribly itchy.

John bursted into laughter holding his belly because it was aching for laughing so much while the rest of the gang looked at him in utter shock. Especially Freddie, who was sitting in Jim’s lap. “Oh my God! You look so good!” john tried to say and Roger almost killed him.

“Fuck off, Deacy. I can’t bloody believe that I’m gonna have to walk down the aisle in front of two hundred people looking like a fucking nineteen fifties cake!” he said, completely angry. He was about to throw Ben’s lamp over the window when Brian came closer and hugged him.

“Babe, we don’t have to go. I don’t see why we have to do this thing anyway. It’s your ex fiancés wedding for God’s sakes. I can think of almost one hundred ways of how all of this is going to go wrong.”

“We have to go, Bri. I promised Tim that I would be one of his groomsmen.”

“Well, to be fair you also promised Tim that you would marry him.” Ben said, he was sitting beside Joe on the floor. The two of them were playing cards.

“Oi, fuck off, Ben. Seriously guys, I have to go. I just need to be in a room again with all this fancy people that I just to put up with and feel good about myself and the new life I’m trying to live. How them that I’m more that some pretty blonde guy living on his Daddy’s money, that I have an awesome life with my closest friends, a freakishly tall and handsome boyfriend and a good, decent job. I need to remind them that I’m more than a runaway groom.” Rog sat down on the couch, next to John and Brian followed him. The shorter man hid his face in is boyfriend’s neck, trying to pause his life for a second.

“I think what you’re doing is really brave, Roggie. I’m very proud of you.” Maia said, giving him a smile while she and Gwilym were opening their takeout dinner from a Chinese restaurant they went earlier.

“Yeah, mate. Besides, we are all gonna be there for you at the wedding. We were all invited.” Gwil responded, using his Chinese sticks to eat some fried chicken and rice.

“The guys are right, Rog. Nothing can go wrong. You are a strong man, you can do this.” Jim said, lifting Freddie a little so he could get up “Kids, I better go. I have some work to do at the barber’s. I’ll see you at the wedding.” the moustache man said, kissing the singer goodbye and leaving the apartment; Freddie had this enormous smile drew across his face, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes sparkled.

“I think my boyfriend is ever so dreamy.” Deacy joked. “I wonder how our wedding is gonna be like.”

“Well, glamorous, of course, darling.” Freddie responded, passing a hand through his recently cut dark hair. “I’ll give Roger the chance to dress like Prince Bubble Yum again.” He said and Rog looked at him like he was going to hurt him.

*

Couple of hours later, all the gang, including the newest additions like Jim (In Freddie’s own words, ‘the love of his life’) and Veronica (Deacy’s girlfriend) were getting ready for the wedding to start, sitting on the very uncomfortable Tiffany chairs, listening to some band singing bad acoustic covers of romantic songs.

“I love your dress, by the way. Very chic and elegant.” Gwilym murmured to his wife, who was wearing a dark emerald green silk dress with a v neck line and thin stripes, quite a simple dress, actually. She had her dark hair pulled up in a messy bun, silver long earrings and a silver necklace that combined perfectly with her wedding band. “You look beautiful, MaiMai.” He called her by this nickname he got when he first started going out with Maia.

“You are not so bad yourself, Mr. Lee.” She whispered, looking at his very beautiful husband wearing a beige suit, his dark blonde hair perfectly combed. “I forgot to tell you… I’m not wearing any kind of… undergarments today. Ruins the lines of the dress.” Maia winked.

“Looks like we might need a moment to have some fun of our own.” The man smiled widely and Maia laughed, cheeks bright red.

“Oh for heaven’s sake guys, we are right here!” Joe said, pissed off, arms crossed and eyebrows frowned. “We have enough with Fred and Jim but now you too? Come on, people.”

In another room, Brian waited for Roger to come out of the bathroom praying to God he didn’t scape for a second time. All of his doubts were calmed once the blonde man came out, wearing that ridiculous blue suit that remind Brian of vomit for some unexplored reason he didn’t want to discover. However, even though the clothing was horrific, Roger still looked beautiful. Short hair, baby blue, shiny eyes and red, sinful lips. Perfect.

“Hey there. Are you all right?” The curly haired man asked, hugging Roger for a second.

“Yeah, yeah. I just so the window I escaped through the last time and I thought that I shouldn’t be here! People are gonna judge me and thinking about the last time-”

“Sweeheart, it’s going to be just fine. It’s a wedding, generally people focus on the bride. Well, in this case, groom.” Brian remembered to his boyfriend, who sighed heavily.

“God, I know. You’re right.” He said. Then, a woman in a black dress and holding a basket asked for everybody’s attention. It was go time. Roger kissed Brian goodbye and went to look for one of the bridesmaids (not from Tim’s side, but his fiancé’s side). They all formed a line and waited for their turn to go out. It wasn’t going to be so bad.

* * *

It was bad. Very bad.

Well, Roger was probably exaggerating. But it was uncomfortable. Seeing Tim marrying another man when Roger _knew_ it was supposed to be him saying his vows… ugh, for a second, he imaged how his life would’ve turned out, no Brian, no Ben, no job at the tea house. Just being Mr. Staffel, husband of a rich guy who writes terrible books of poetry. He thanked God he escaped, because even though his life wasn’t the best, it wasn’t the worst. It was just perfect.

“Oh my God, it was just as bad as that time in uni when I had to sing the Copacabana song. It was horrible, I just sang two lines and left.”

“Hey babe, I was there, remember? It wasn’t so bad.” Brian tried to comfort him.

“Oh, Brian would you stop? You got me, I’m bloody dating you, we’re fucking constantly in different surfaces- don’t try so hard.” He said, more frustrated than angry. The best man cleared his throat, indicating that he was going to give his speech.

“Hello everybody. Woah, I wanna start with a funny story. I remember when Tim came home from his first date with Roger-” he started, much to everyone’s shock. “What? You hired the same band, I can’t use the same speech?” the man said, and everyone started laughing, except Roger and Brian, of course. “Anyway, I wish you a wonderful life together. And Roger!-”

“What?” Roger spat.

“In all seriousness, there’s not a lot of men who would have the guts to come here tonight and even fewer who’d do it even after they start dating a poodle!” The guy started laughing, and the other guests too. Brian, completely angry, raised from his seat and said: “I’d like to add something to that.”

“What? Brian! What the fuck?!-” Roger protested, but his boyfriend continued.

“It’s okay babe. For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Roger’s boyfriend. Brian May. Not the poodle. And I just like to say that it did take a lot of courage for Rog to come here tonight. And, for anyone who might be asking, he did not run out on Tim because he was insane, he did it because he was not in love with him. Which, incidentally, worked pretty well for me. Cheers.”

“Ugh, Bri. I’ll see you at the parking lot.” Roger said, raising from his seat and almost flying to the exit, followed by Brian. He was only stopped when Tim exclaimed. “And once again, he’s outta here!” the blonde man looked at the crowd, the two grooms and his friends, Ben, John, Joe, Freddie, Jim, Gwilym, Maia, Rami, Jim and Veronica. He felt completely embarrassed, but brave enough to climb to the stage and say to the microphone: “Huh. You know what, Tim? I’m not gonna leave, even though I should. See, I promised myself I would make it to at least _one_ of your weddings. All I really wanted was to make it through this evening with a little bit of respect and dignity. To prove everybody wrong. But I just realized that I don’t have to prove anybody that I am a much better person that I used to be. I already know I am. And the people I care about know it too. That’s enough for me… Um, I guess I don’t have anything left to say but… _her name was Lola. She was a showgirl-_ ” Rog started singing despite everybody looking at him like he was crazy.

“With yellow feathers in her hair!” Maia sang, raising from her seat.

 The band started playing the soft tune.

“And a dress cut down to there, darling.” Freddie also sang.

“She would- she would-” Roger forgot the lyrics.

“Merengue!” Brian reminded him.

“Merengue! Thank you honey.” He said, as he kept singing. With all of his friends in the background singing along too. “Come on! Everybody!”

Maia, Gwil, Freddie and the rest of the gang started making a line on the dance floor, putting their hands in the other’s shoulders. They sang and danced and more people started following them, laughing and having fun, forgetting the previous moment.

“At the Copa! Copacabana! The hottest spot north of Havana!” Roger sang as Brian came closer to him, pulling him closer to his tall body by the blonde’s waist and dancing happily.

* * *

“I have something to tell you.” Maia said to her husband’s chest. They were dancing to the slow song was playing, all romantic and cheesy. “I took a pregnancy test two weeks ago.” She said, with no filter. Almost making Gwilym stop dancing. “It was negative, but it made me realize something.”

“That you should tell these kind of things to your husband in a more private place?” Gwil said, with his very pronounced Scottish accent.

“No, silly. I know that I told you that I didn’t want kids from the second we got engaged. But, when I took the test, I was actually imagining how great it would be it we were parents. How excellent father you would be and how our kid would have you eyes… I don’t know, it was nice. That’s why I felt sad when it turned out to be negative. Disappointed.”

“Babe- um, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that we should try to be parents. I know it’s crazy, I know it’s rushed because we’ve only been married for two months but we know each other for four years, engaged one of those four. I think we should do it.” The woman said, looking into her husband eyes, like if they have an answer. And they did.

“I love you so much, you are my dreamgirl. Yeah, babe. Let’s try. Let’s make a baby.” He smiled wide, as if it was the best day of his life. Well, it kinda was. They kept dancing, enjoying the song and each other’s company.

*

Brian stormed into Joe and Rami’s flat. The actor was reading a book, frowning due to the weird, sudden attitude of his friend.

“Okay, I’ve been feeling guilty about this, because I want to be a good friend and damn it, I am a good friend. So just shut up and close your eyes. And _do not_ tell Roger about this.” The curly haired man said, leaning quickly to kiss Rami as quickly as possible. Just a peck on the lips, nothing out of the normal.

“Woah, Brian. You really are a good friend. But the audition was this morning and I didn’t get it. But hey! Roger is one lucky guy heh?”

“Oh, piss off.” Brian said, rolling his eyes and storming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any promts or requests you'd want me to write? Call 911- JK, you can suggest them on my tumblr:  
> https://mccartneysmercurys.tumblr.com/  
> Oh and HUGE, MASSIVE THANKS for all the love the story is getting! <3


	4. The One where Everybody Finds Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben and Joe can't hide their secret any longer, Freddie is the greatest strategist that ever set foot on this planet and the rest of the gang (except for Brian) conspire againt the new couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I srsly NEED a friend who likes Queen and BoRhap as much as me.   
> If u are interested PLEASE contact me on Tumblr and LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS GUYS I'M SRSLY DYING OVER HERE I NEED HELP.  
> I don't bite, come and say hi :)  
> https://mccartneysmercurys.tumblr.com/

_(Based on FRIENDS TV SERIES. S5, E14 “The One where Everybody Finds Out”)._

 

“Okay, I think this is the last one.” Rami said, entering Brian’s new flat, right across the street, in front of Brian and Ben’s flat. He thought it would be a good idea to change places to be closer to his boyfriend and, plus, it was bigger and had a nicer view. The band could rehearse or write songs for their third album in one of the rooms Brian wasn’t planning on using and he could visit Roger even more often than before. The place needed some renovations, like changing that horrid deep blue color out of the walls but it was something his Queen royalties could pay.

“Jesus Bri, what are you keeping in all of these boxes? This is way too much stuff.” John said, looking around the place. His voice echoing in the empty living room.

“Just books and books and some clothes, and hey! More books!” Ben rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and sitting on the floor. It had been a very long morning helping his brother moving out. He was more than tired.

“Don’t say anything to Bri, he’s an intellectual, aren’t ya, babe?” Roger said, his short, golden hair was wet with sweat. In fact, everyone was sweating like a pig, even Brian had to tie his long hair on a bun. Rog gave him a kiss on the lips. “I like the new place. It’s quite nice.”

“Very nice, actually, darling. Imagine all the parties we’re gonna make!” Freddie said, completely filled with energy since he didn’t help at all. It was poor Jim who carried most of the boxes.

“Well, Brian. Congratulations on your new flat. Now we are gonna have you all day, at all hours… excellent.” Joe said, his red hair was messy, almost out of control. “I think I’m gonna head home, I need to rest.”

“Oh, um- yeah! I’m going with you too. My head is killing me for all that excersise.” Ben said, quickly getting up. “We’ll see ya later, guys.” Both men said their goodbyes and left almost in a hurry to everyone’s confusion.

“I would ask you to stay, folks. But I don’t have anything to offer you, not even water or food. Rog and going for some Chinese takeout. You are more than welcome to join us.” Brian said, running a hand through his messy hair.

“Well, yeah. That sounds nice.” John said. It was Rami who said he had to leave, since he had a date with this girl called Lucy and that he needed to shower or otherwise he would be late; he was really excited to meet with her again, this was their third date and everything was going perfectly well. It had been a while since he dated someone, but it looked like he might give Lucy a change to get to know her even better and, possibly, start a new relationship. He didn’t want to put his hopes up, but, thing was, they were already up. The Egyptian man said goodbye to everyone and Bri excused himself to go to outside to make sure no one left any boxes behind, leaving John and Roger alone.

“This apartment does have quite a view, huh?” John said, walking towards the big window. “Look, Rog, there’s Ben and Joe! Hey guys! Hey!” he happily waved to the two men, who were talking casually until Joe’s hands were on Ben’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt and the blonde man started kissing him fervently, deep and urgent. “Oh. OH, OH!”

“Deacy are you okay? What’s going on?” Roger asked, completely puzzled and kind of scared.

“Ben and Joe- Be-Ben and Jo-Joe- BEN AND JOEEEEE!” Deacy screamed, literally howled, pointing at his two friends having quite passionate sex _against_ the window. “OH MY EYES, MY EYES! MY POOR EYES!”

“DEACY! DEACY! Calm down for fuck’s sake!” Roger desperately tried to calm his friend. “It’s okay-”

“NO! NO! THEY’RE DOING IT!” The man said, pointing at the window he stopped seeing seconds ago.

“I KNOW! I KNOW!” Roger screamed, revealing the secret he swore not to tell.

“YOU KNOW?!” John asked, still screaming, completely in shock.

“YES I KNOW AND EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS BUT BRIAN DOESN’T KNOW SO YOU HAVE TO STOP SCREAMING!”

“Hey, what’s going on? It’s everything alright?” Brian asked, trying to understand why the two men were being so loud. John gasped and Roger raised his arms up with a high pitched scream making Brian even more confused. “What? What happened?”

“Oh nothing, honey! We’re just so happy you got this flat!” The blonde man said, moving Brian as far as he could from the window.

“Well, thanks. I guess it’s quite nice-” the curly haired man looked at John who started screaming and jumping happily around him, followed by Roger. “Come on! Jump with us!”

Brian looked hesitant at first, but then, he shrugged and screamed even higher than Roger, jumping around with his friend and boyfriend, hugging them happily. Crisis contained. Mission passed.

* * *

“So you are telling me that every time Ben was doing laundry he was actually doing Joe?” Deacy was in such a state of shock that Roger wrapped a warm blanket around him and took him to the tea house, where, Maia, Gwil, Freddie, Jim and Rami were expecting them.

“Yes, indeed. They were doing it, doing it, doing it like rabbits.” Roger said, drinking his own hot tea.

“We’ve known for a while, actually.” Gwilym said, Maia was sitting on his lap. “We saw them doing it in our bathroom a couple of weeks ago, when we were celebrating Maia’s birthday.”

“It wasn’t a very nice view, though. I realized than Ben is a bottom which I wasn’t expecting at all.” The woman said, shrugging. “But I’m actually happy for them, very happy. They make such a nice couple. Like us, right babe?” she leaned in, kissing her husband softly.

“I’m just a bit mad at them for not wanting to tell us, lovies. We are their friends, we love them so much and yet, they still decide that it’s best if we don’t know such a thing.” Freddie looked at Jim with a mischievous smile.

“Freddie, no.” Jim murmured.

“Oh, darling. Freddie yes.” The mustached man said, smiling wider. “Listen up, I have a plan. Ben and Joe think the only ones that know their secret are Gwil, Maia and Rog. But now all of us, except for Brian dear, know their dirty secret. I think we can have some fun with this.”

Rami shook his head.

“What do you mean, Fred?”

“Well, every time that they say something like they are doing laundry, we’ll just give them a bunch of laundry to do! It’s just an example, dears.” Freddie said, crossing his arms while Jim rolled his eyes.

“Oooh. I would enjoy that.” Roger said. He was definitely in.

“I think that it would be even more fun if you gust just tell the truth to Ben and Joe.” Jim shrugged, drinking his tea and trying not to be much bothered by Freddie’s evil plan.

“You don’t have to do anything, Jim. Just don’t tell them that we know.” Freddie explained, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. “We are going to use our secret weapon for this plan. Deacy.”

“Me?!” The man asked, completely in shock again.

“Yes. All of us will be just the super supportive friends who love Ben and Joe dearly and Deacy will be using the strongest tool of his disposal. His _sexuality_. He would be perfect for this plan, Joe used to have a crush on him when he first met him.”

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with doing this, Fred. I mean, they are our friends, after all.” Deacy said, taking a sip of his tea, still wrapped in Roger’s yellow blanket (that he took from Brian’s place). It was an evil plan, no good could come from this.

“I’ll make you as much cheese on toast as you want.” Freddie replied.

“Okay, I’ll do it. Just for the cheese on toast. Yellow cheese, no other. Are we clear?” The man asked as Joe casually entered the tea house, going to the counter to order a drink. “Watch this and do not eat my cookie.” He said, leaving his seat (and the soft blanket), walking towards Joe. “Hey, Joe. I just wanted to say that that jacket looks great on you.”

“Um, thanks?” Joe frowned, holding a cup of warm water and a packet of mint tea in his hands.

“Oh, yeah. That material looks so soft.” John caressed Joe’s arm softly. “Oh, hello mister bicep.” He said in a sweet tone much to everyone’s dismay and Freddie’s enjoyment. “You’ve been working out?”

“Well- I try to squeeze things.” John left out a laugh. “Are you okay, Deacy?”

“Oh, well. If you must know. Oh, no- I can’t possibly tell you this.”

“John it’s me. It’s not like I’ll judge you like Brian.”

“Oi! Watch it. That’s my boyfriend you are talking about.” Roger said, quite bothered. Freddie gave him a slap on his knee, to make him shut up.

“Actually you are the one person I can’t tell this to but the one I want to know the most.”

Joe frowned. “Ooookay? Tell me what’s going on, please. I’ll try my best to understand.”

“Well, since Veronica and I gave ourselves a break I haven’t been with anyone for so long and- you know how sometimes you are looking for something and you don’t even realize you have it in front of you, sipping mint tea.” He said, and Joe’s eyes almost popped out of his head. “Oops. Have I said too much? Well, it will be something for you to think about. I know I will.” John smiled, and sat down next to a very astonished Roger and an incredibly happy Freddie.

The game was on.

* * *

“I’m telling you, there’s something wrong with John. I think he things I’m _foxy._ He touched my bicep, Ben! My bicep! Can you believe it? Do you think that maybe he’s so upset about Veronica that he needs to satisfy his… carnal needs? I mean, ya know all of us in this gang are either gay or bi, it’s not like we don’t like it.” Joe explained, kissing Ben’s golden and extremely soft hair.

“Oh, that can’t happen, babe. I’m one hundred percent sure that John does not want you in any way. Besides, he touched this bicep?” Ben arched his eyebrows.

“Okay, first of all: sometimes your words… they hurt. Second of all, it’s not flexed right now!”

* * *

Ben told Roger and John that he and Joe were going to do laundry later. It caught him off guard when Roger came out of his room with a big white bag of dirty clothes, almost as tall as he was. There was something that wasn’t… _blending_ in. Something suspicious about his friend’s recent behavior. Maybe it did had something to do with what Joe was trying to explain the night before or maybe he was just exaggerating. When Roger told John it was time to go to see a movie, John came closer to Joe and whispered: “Bye, Joe. I miss you already.” And grabbed Joe’s ass rather strongly.

Joe’s face fell to the floor, along with Ben’s.

“You see that? Now you believe that he’s attracted to me?!” The man asked to the blonde, who frowned, then gasped audibly.

“Oh my God! He knows about us! John knows and he’s trying to freak us out. That’s the only reasonable explanation for it.” Ben said, drinking his bottled up water.

“Okay but what about my pinchable butt and my bulging bicep- yeah, you’re right, he knows about us.”

When the couple was about to try to unravel the mystery surrounding John’s flirty behavior. Jim entered carelessly, saying hi to the two men. “I’m just waiting for Freddie, he told me to wait for him here.” Even tough Jim was one of the newest members of the gang, he actually caught Ben and Joe totally doing it on the couch. It was a traumatic experience for all of them, more for Jim, of course. But he was, apart from Gwil and Maia the last one to know. And Ben and Joe knew very well the Lee’s to know that they wouldn’t tell a soul. Especially since Joe and Ben discovered that they were trying to have a kid and chose to tell no one. But Jim? Huh. He was quite easy to break.

“Jim.” Ben said, slowly. “John knows about us.”

“Well I didn’t tell them!” he moustached man crossed his arms, sitting on the couch.

“THEM?!” Joe yelled. “Who else knows?”

“Everyone except Brian knows. Alright? I told Freddie, Roger heard Ben having phone sex with you and John saw you guys having sex against the window yesterday from Brian’s flat. Happy? I’m tired of keeping secrets. It’s over know.”

“Oh… those mates thing they are so slick messing with us. They won’t know what’s coming for them.” Ben said, smiling as evilly as Freddie did. “But see, they don’t know that we know they know. Sooo…”

“Ah, yes.” Joe laughed. “The messers become the _messies_.”

* * *

Ben’s plan was as strong as Freddie’s. Joe called John later that same day and asked him out for dinner at his flat saying that Rami was going to be at Lucy’s and that they could have some fun. John didn’t know what to say or think, and the original plan seemed to be falling down. But Freddie was a great player and knew exactly what was going on.

“They don’t know that we know, they know we know, darling. They are messing with us. Probably Jim told them when he came to the flat to wait for me. He has a strong conviction, but a very weak spirit.”

“I _can_ hear you, Fred.” Jim said, from the other side of the room, reading his book.

“And I love you too, honey.” Freddie said, turning to John. “Deacy boy, you will get ready, as sexy as you can, and we’ll finish this once and for all. The time has come, darlings.” -

* * *

“Okay. Now, you just make him think you want to have sex with him. But you don’t.” Ben said, giving Joe a piece of mint gum and a kiss on his forehead. “You don’t want to have sex with John, don’t you? I mean, he’s kinda hot and used to be your crush-” Ben’s focus was drifting away from the main point.

“I used to. It’s on the past now. I only want you, Ben.” Joseph reassured, kissing the golden boy who kissed him back and went to hide in the bathroom when John knocked on the door. He looked particularly handsome, wearing skin tight black jeans (that were definitely Freddie’s) and a black, button up shirt, halfway open. He was carrying two glasses and a bottle of wine that they finished on a second.

“Are you nervous?” Joe asked.

“Not at all, I want this to happen.”

“Yeah, same here.” Joe responded, drinking his fourth (and last) glass of wine of the night. John smiled, coming so close to the red head he could feel his breathing on this face. Freddie’s plan was working but there was something going wrong. John didn’t want to kiss Joe, not at all. Is not like he found him gross or something is just that, kissing him would be like kissing his brother, like kissing Maia or Brian. Completely, utterly wrong. He was feeling so guilty his stomach was hurting and he was almost shaking.

Outside of the flat, in the hallway, the rest of the gang was trying to hear what was going on. Maia’s ear was literally glued to the door.

“Hear anything?” Roger asked, arching his eyebrows. “I need to go to Brian’s or he will get suspicious.” He crossed his eyes and sat on the floor.

“I don’t hear anything. No kissing, or talking.” Maia whispered. “Maybe they are already doing it.”

“Oh no, darling. Both Joe and Deacy are very loud on bed.” Freddie said. He was right beside Maia, trying to hear something through the door. All of the guys looked at him weirdly. “What? I’ve known them for a while, these kind of details should not surprise you.”

“Okay, okay, okay, I-I-I- ca-can´t do it, Deacy! You win, alright?!” Joe yelled strongly enough for the other ones outside to hear, pushing John away from him softly.

“Ha! And why is that, Mr. Mazzello?”

“Because I’m in love with Ben!”

John’s eyes almost popped out of his head. He definitely needed that blanket again.

“You-you what?” he asked, as Ben came out of the bathroom, looking right at Joe.

“That’s right! I love him. I love him!” The redhead yelled as the rest of the gang opened the door. All of them with completely surprised faces, scandalized at the revelation. They all knew, but hearing Joe finally admitting it, it was completely new. The blonde man came closer to his lover, an infinite and real smile was drawn on his face. “I love you, Ben.”

“I love you too, Joe.” He said, kissing the man he truly ever loved with the kindest and happiest of the kisses.

* * *

Roger was resting his head on Brian’s lap. The smaller man was trying to come up with new lyrics for a song while his boyfriend was reading an Astrophysics book that he recently bought. The pair was just relaxing, enjoying the lazy Sunday afternoon and listening to some music on Bri’s vinyl record player. Tomorrow, they were going to bring Bri’s old furniture to make the place a little cozier.

“Mmmm, this is nice.” Roger murmured, humming a soft tune that came to his head. The curly haired man smiled, and leaned to kiss him. A soft peck on the lips.

“Indeed it is.” He said, leaving his books for a while. “Oh, look. There’s Ben and Joe! Do you think they can see- What?” the brunette said, with a thin voice and Roger prepared for the inevitable. He closed his eyes as he felt Brian getting up and going to the window. “What is he doing?! GET OFF MY BROTHER!”

Rog knew the calm Sunday afternoon was going to be everything but calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. I just wanna express that Brian May is sweetest, kindest, purest person i've ever known and if anything happens to him i will kill everyone in this room and then myself.  
> ps2: Any mistakes will be corrected later. -Bri


	5. The One with The Flashback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy asks a question that sends everyone back three years prior everything (Gwil's wedding, Roger and Brian becoming a thing, Ben and Joe being a couple, Freddie meeting Jim etc).  
> The results are quite shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we have another chapter (yaaay). I'm having a lot of fun writing this!  
> I just wanna say that maybe some of the couples in this chapter might be a little bit "cringy" but that's the whole point of it. To let you know some "unusual" pairings that sometimes surge in a group of friends.  
> Next chapter we'll have another wedding. More Hardzzello and Maylor for ya'll.  
> **Oh, and also, I NEED U GUYS to tell me a good shipping name for Gwil and Maia! Comment ur ideas below. Winner gets a especial appearance next chapter!  
> THANKS 4 READINNNNNGGGG.

_(Based on FRIENDS TV SERIES. S3, E6 “The One With the flashback”)._

 

“Hey guys, I have a question.” Lucy, Rami’s newest girlfriend asked quite suddenly. The gang was on the tea house, enjoying a normal Thursday afternoon, getting to know the new addition to the group. Rami finally introduced Lucy to everyone only a week ago and everyone was very happy, especially Maia, to know that there was another girl in the group besides herself and Veronica, Deacy’s fianceé (the couple got back together two weeks after the relationship Ben and Joe were secretly having was no longer a secret. And John decided that he wasn’t going to let her go again); Lucy was very sweet and kind, constantly looking over Rami, supporting him in every acting gig he got since she was an actress herself. “So Rami explained to me that, before Jim, Veronica and me you were only nine in this gang originally.”

“Yes, indeed. Rami’s quite the mathematician isn’t he?” Roger laughed. He was sitting on Bri’s lap and sipping Oolong tea.

“I think you shouldn’t count me in.” Maia said, sitting beside her husband holding carefully a huge green cup in her hands. “I’m also and addition to the original gang which consisted on only eight men. Bri, Rog, Deacy, Fred, Joe, Rami, Ben and my lovely husband Gwil.”

“Oh bullocks, sweetheart. You are one of the originals too. You’ve been here since the beginning of everything, darling.” Freddie said, Jim’s arm was around his shoulders. “Maia was our bassist when we were nothing but a uni band, playing at small pubs.” The mustached man explained.

“I was, actually. I played really well.” The woman smiled, remembering her good old times. “I stopped playing when I started getting a lot more marketing work. And since I was studying marketing I had to leave my band in order to pursue my career. Eventually they found Deacy. The rest is history.” Maia explained to Lucy and Veronica part of the story of how she became that close to the guys.

Lucy laughed. “Alrighty then. So, answer me this. Who of the nine of you has slept with who of the nine of you?”

Deacy scoffed, smiling. “It’s like a dirty math problem.”

“Well, if we are being completely honest, I must say that Maia and I were a thing for like… I don’t know, five days.” Brian said, shrugging. It came as a complete shock to Lucy, Veronica and Jim but not the rest of the gang who already knew that information.

“Yeah, we hooked up when Bri discovered that Chris was straight and we kinda tried to make it a serious thing but… it obviously didn’t work out. We were- we _are_ very close friends to ruin our friendship like that. So we stopped.”

Lucy blushed, trying to hide her shock. “I thought you were gay, Brian.”

“Yeah, me too. I guess Maia here taught me that I wasn’t just gay but bisexual. Anyways, I discovered Chris was straight, Maia and I hooked up and when we realized it wasn’t gonna work out, me and my then husband tried to work things out, but it’s obvious that didn’t happen either.”

“Which, conveniently, resulted pretty damn well for me.” Roger smiled as wide was he could. He then kissed Brian softly.

“Of course, we told everyone that we hooked up, so it wouldn’t be that much of a shock.” Maia said, eating the rest of the croissant a waitress brought for her. “And that’s that. Gwil and I started dating two months after that.”

“Oo-kay.” Lucy said, crossing her arms. “Thanks for your honesty, guys. But tell me, besides Maia and Brian… have any of you ever... almost?” she asked curiously. And then everyone started getting a bit uncomfortable, their faces flushed crimson. The gang (except for Veronica and Jim) got up from their seats, making silly excuses like “does anybody want more tea?” or “Hey! There’s a dog outside!” making Lucy burst in laughter as Rami pointed at the coffee house’s ceiling, trying to avoid the conversation.

* * *

THREE YEARS EARLIER.

“It’s true, guys! I’m telling ya, I’m never going to find a new flat mate _ever!”_  Joe commented, quite irritated to John and Brian, who were hanging out at Ben’s flat; he’d been looking for a flat mate for two months but nobody was good, they were either too weird or too loud or too scary. “I mean, _come on,_ there was this guy with the ferrets. And that’s plural. Oh, and also a spitter. I still have to see two more applicants tomorrow. A photographer who seems really boring and this actor guy who I’m not really sure about because when I answered the phone like: ‘Joe Mazzello’ he said: ‘woah, short message!’ ”.

“Don’t worry, Joe. I’m pretty sure you’ll find someone eventually. You just need to be patient.” Brian said, running a hand through his wild curls. “I need to go, Chris should be home by now.”

“Oh, that’s right. How are you guys doing?” Deacy asked, eating cereal directly from the box.

“Well, better, actually. I think I finally figured out what’s wrong. You know how I have you guys? Well, he doesn’t have any close friends that are just his, but, last week he met this girl at the gym, Susan, and they are really hitting it off… I think is gonna make a difference.” He said, with his blue eyes filled with hope.

* * *

“So, um, Erik. What kind of photography you do?” Joe asked, holding a yellow notepad in his hand while the applicant looked at the apartment.

“Oh, mostly fashion. Male fashion. So there might be models here from time to time.” The long haired man explained to a very shocked Joe, who almost choked in his own saliva. “I hope that’s not a problem, that’s why I’m moving out, my old roommate is very straight and did not like to be surrounded by beautiful men in underwear.”

“Un-un-underwear?” the red haired man stuttered. “Of-of course is cool. Totally cool. _Really_ cool. Ya know, because I have models in my flat… well, never.”

“Okay then.” Erik smiled, crossing his arms. “Oh! I almost forgot, during the summer I spent my weekends on my brother’s beach house which you are very welcome to use by the way. Although I must tell you, he’s a porn star.”

Joe broke his pencil in a quite exact half. He didn’t needed to even _meet_ the other applicant because he was sure that Erik was the one he needed to keep. Come on, men in underwear? Beach houses? A porn star brother? It was like a pipe dream. A very good one, actually.

* * *

“Bedroom, bathroom, living room, this right here is the kitchen and- well, yeah, thank you for passing by. Bye bye.” Joe said far too quickly to the last applicant, opening the door as an indication that he could leave. An Egyptian man, with big light brown eyes and dark hair that looked very exotic. Rami, was his name according to his application. Rami Malek, 36, actor.

“Oh, okay. But wait a minute, don’t you want to ask me any questions?” Rami asked with a frown. Joe nodded, not wanting to be ruder, he closed the door and said: “Sure, um… what’s up?”

“Well, I think you already know that I’m an actor. I’m very organized, fairly neat, I got my own TV and oh! Don’t worry, I’m totally okay with the gay thing.” Rami said, leaning on the kitchen counter casually.

Joe raised an eyebrow. “Thanks?” he shrugged and accompanied Rami outside. “Well, Rami, thanks for stopping by. I’ll give you an answer tomorrow.” he said, at the same time Ben was getting out of his apartment, using a tight red shirt tucked into his light blue jeans. He crossed looks with Rami, and smiled to him.

“Hey.” The blonde man said.

“Hi.” Rami responded, also smiling politely, leaving in a second.

“He’s so cute!” Ben said to Joe, who rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later that same day, Gwilym met Maia on the bar that was down the street, quite close to Ben’s and John’s flat (three years before, Deacy was Ben’s flat mate for a while until Freddie invited him to come and share his _enormous_ flat downtown and Roger’s eventual appearance in everyone’s life). “Hey, MaiMai. What’s up?”

“Well, you wanna hear something that sucks?” Maia asked, after ordering a Mojito.

“Do I ever?” Gwil asked, sitting beside her.

“Bob says they’re closing down the pub. Apparently they are opening a tea house or something. Can you believe it? A tea house? Sounds plain boring to me.” she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

“No way! Just tea? Where are we going to hang out now? And please don’t tell me at Freddie’s because is way far from my flat. I have to take two buses to get there.” The man said, seemingly frustrated, looking at the menu. He eventually ordered a beer.

“You know you can always stay at my place. I have a free room now. It was Daysi’s studio but we broke up so it’s now just an empty room with an empty bed-” the woman said, much to Gwilym’s shock. He blinked a couple of times, cleared his throat and try to ask a politely as possible:

“MaiMai, did you and Daisy broke up? You didn’t tell anyone anything, luv.”

Maia nodded, her brown hair covering her eyebrows. Back then, she had bangs and the tips of her hair were blue, it was her style of the time, eventually she went for more conservative and more “normal” hairstyles.

“Yeah, well, it’s still quite fresh if I’m being truly honest with ya. I caught her cheating on me with one of her art students. And that’s wasn’t the worst part. The worst part is that, when I was screaming to her to take her stuff out my flat she got down in one knee and proposed.”

Gwil wrapped Maia’s shoulders with his arm. “I’m very sorry to hear that, MaiMai. I can’t believe she actually did such a thing.”

The woman shrugged. “Yeah, well. It’s better like this anyway. Things weren’t working out between us anymore. It was time to move on and, now, I have a spare room I can share with you whenever he hang out at Freddie’s and it’s too late to go home on the bus.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Gwilym smiled, kissing his friend’s hair as an intent to make her feel better. “I won’t say a thing about you and Daisy to anyone until you’re ready. And I just want you to know that you’re an awesome person, Maia. Talented, fierce, powerful and very beautiful. You deserve so much better.”

Maia looked at Gwil’s perfect blue eyes and her heart ached. She _knew_ she deserved something better, but that something didn’t even realize how much she wanted him and how badly it hurt to see him with other girls, hanging around careless and obliviously. If Gwil only knew…

“Yeah, I know.”

On the other side of the bar, a group of elegant men were waiting for their drinks. Roger Taylor (soon to be Roger Staffell) was chatting with his friends of the country club his family belonged to.

“Oh, no, no, no.” he said, quite bothered. “Excuse me, hello, hi. Listen, my friend ordered an onion _not_ an olive and I ordered rum and _diet_ coke which I really don’t think this is.” The blonde man said to the waitress.

“I am so sorry, mister. I’ll be back with your drinks shortly.” The woman said, quickly going back to the bar.

Roger rolled his eyes, his friends looked very bothered too. “I mean, how hard is it to get it right? Huh? Is not that big of a deal, for God’s sake.” he said. One of his friends, a red head that was wearing a squared patterned suit raised his glass and proposed a toast. Roger just got engaged with Tim a week ago and their families were already planning the wedding, which was supposed to be the event of the year.

“To Roger. The future Mr. Tim Staffell.” The man said smiling at his friend, who smiled cockily.

“I think it’s time to see the ring again.” Roger said, showing to the other man a beautiful silver band that decorated his finger perfectly. The group laughed quite strongly, which called out Gwilym’s attention who was playing some pool with Maia.

“Isn´t it exciting? It’s like having a boyfriend for life!” one of the blonde’s friends asked.

Roger frowned. “Well, yeah. I mean, I just think I need like a last shag, you know? A good old shag with someone I don’t know just to get it out of my system before I end up with Tim for the rest of my bloody life. I think I just need to have some meaningless sex with the first guy I see-”

Gwilym threw one of the pool’s balls to the floor directly to Roger’s table as if the object slipped from his fingers as an “accident”. The group of men looked at him weirdly as he leaned to get the ball.

“I seemed to have dropped my ball.” He said, smiling.

“Alright mate.” Roger said, frowning, not caring at all for him. Gwilym didn’t needed to be Sherlock Holmes to know that the man was way out his league but he at least tried. He went back to play with Maia just as Ben entered the bar, saying hi to his mates until he saw Roger’s group.

“Oh God. That’s Roger. Maia, That’s Rog, remember? We went to uni with him!” the blonde said, pointing at the rich man. “Roger! Hi!”

“Oh My God! Ben! Maia! It’s so nice to see you again guys! Look at this, what do you think? His name is Tim, he’s a Doctor thank you very much.” Roger said, hugging the pair and showing them his brand new engagement ring. “But enough from me, tell me about you guys! It’s been so long. Maia, am I expecting to see a ring in your hand anytime soon?”

The woman almost choked in her drink. “Oh, no. I’m just focusing a lot on my marketing career.” _The guy I want to give me a ring is too busy trying to shag you._

“Oh well… that’s okay.” Roger said, with a small smile.

“I know it is.” Maia crossed her arms.

“Um, Ben, what about you? Are you still trying to be an actor?” the blonde man asked, huge, wide blue eyes gazing at the other man.

“No, I’m actually quit that dream. I’m a chef now. I’m planning on opening my new restaurant very soon. But for now I’m only an employee.” He explained, and then, there was this awkward silence where the pair looked at the very well dressed Roger, who didn’t have to worry about the rent or the bills because his future husband was going to take care of all that. He just needed to focus on having children and raising them well. Being a good house husband.

“Well, listen. It was great seeing you again, guys. Let’s have lunch the next time I’m in the city, alright?” he said goodbye to Maia and Ben and the two of them watched the blonde going back to his table.

“Ten quid says we don’t see that man never again in our lives.” Ben said and Maia agreed.

* * *

“I’m telling you, Prenter. No one up here is making any noise!” Deacy said, quite angry to one of his most annoying neighbors. Paul Prenter was always complaining of the noise Ben and Deacy supposedly made but he was just being a twat. He was angry because Freddie rejected his advances and was trying to annoy his friends as revenge.

“You are disturbing my guitar practice.” He said, crossing his arms. “Is Freddie here?”

“No he’s not, you psycho. And I know perfectly well that you don’t play guitar so leave us alone.” John replied angrily.

“I could play the guitar, alright? Listen, just tell Freddie that I really like him, that I’m so sorry for fucking things up-”

“Then I’m going to have to ask _you_ to keep your noise down. And leave Freddie alone or I’ll have Ben smack you. Good day.” John said, closing the door on Prenter’s face.

* * *

A day later, Rami was moving in to Joe’s flat since Erik didn’t bother to show up. Ben, who had a huge crush on the Egyptian man, invited him to take a break of carrying so much boxes around and invited him to have some iced tea at his apartment. Rami accepted and the two of the chatted for a while, drinking delicious iced tea, talking about Ben’s ephemeral acting career or Rami’s acting gigs; it was good for Ben to finally be talking to his crush and discover that he was, in fact, a very interesting guy. Of course he had to fuck everything up once he got close to his guest and tried to kiss him.

“Woah. What are you doing?” Rami asked, frowning. Ben stopped his advances rapidly and his guest blinked a couple of times. “Were you trying to kiss me?”

“No?” the blonde said “I was just trying to inspect your lips… with _my_ lips.”

Rami laughed, really laughed. “Ben, I’m not gay. But it’s fine, I appreciate you trying to inspect my lips with yours. You’re a nice guy, if I liked men, I’d definitely call you first. But, for now, let’s just be neighbors and friends. Sounds cool?”

 Ben’s face was flushed red, but he nodded, understanding perfectly, giving Rami a smile and serving him more iced tea.

“Cool enough for me.”

* * *

Freddie, the life of the party, wasn’t in the party mood anymore. He was lying on Joe’s couch, resting his head on the red head’s lap, trying to sleep even though he had a terrible headache and was awfully hangover. His plan was to go to Ben’s flat but he didn’t open the door since he was too concentrated in his fun conversation with Rami, so Joe’s couch had to be enough.

“Tell me again, why aren’t you sleeping in your own home?” Joe asked, running his hands through Freddie’s dark hair.

“Because it’s a mess, darling. I’ve been partying the whole weekend and now my flat it’s so fucked up it looked like a hurricane destroyed everything. I don’t have the energy to clean, I need to write songs for the album, find a new drummer- it’s just too bloody much. On top of that, let’s not forget that David, my ex-boyfriend, cheated on me. _Me._ Freddie Mercury.”

“That guy must be insanely stupid to breakup with a legend.”

“You’re damn right he is.” Freddie laughed and Joe smiled, looking down at his friend. He leaned in, giving Freddie a peck on the lips, quick and soft. The men looked at each other and laughed out loud, their cheeks bright red. “You’re a good kisser, darling. But we’re better as friends.”

“Couldn’t agree with your more.”

  
* * *

Brian looked devastated when he entered the pub. He could almost stand due to the overwhelming sadness that was consuming him. He saw Maia drinking a beer alone and walked to her, murmuring a soft “Hi” because he could barely talk. His heart was broken, and it hurt. It really hurt. “Where’s everybody?” Bri whispered, his blue eyes were red because of his crying. Maia gulped and looked at him very worried.

“It’s already closed, Bri. Bob gave me the keys to lock up but, what’s going on with you? You’re clearly not alright at all. Care to explain what happened to you?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“My marri- I think my marriage is kind of over.” Brian said with a low voice without looking at the woman. “Be-because Chris is straight and I’m a man. Apparently it’s not a mix and match situation. I’m so stupid-”

Maia was in utter, complete state of shock but managed to give his friend a hug.

“You’re not stupid, Bri. You’re anything but stupid. These kind of things are not for us to control, we can’t do anything about it. We just, nod and smile pretending everything is alright when in reality we are kinda dying slowly. But this has nothing to do with you. You deserve to know someone good, kind- just like you-” Maia said, kissing Brian’s cheek, then his forehead and his nose. It was Brian who kissed her lips. Over and over, as if their lives depended on it. Quite intoxicating, actually.

“Wait. I don’t think this is the perfect solution. And- well, I’m gay.” Brian murmured, looking at Maia’s dark eyes.

“Yeah, you’re right. And I’m also gay and straight. I’m both, I’m bisexual and I think you are too, Bri.” She smiled. And the two of them stopped for a second just to kiss each other again, but this time more hungrily and desperate. Brian grabbed Maia by her hips and put her on the pool table. Hand all over her, her skin, her hair (that smelled like wild fruits) it was different and risky, but it didn’t feel wrong at all. “Mmm, I think- I think we should move this to a more comfortable place.” She murmured with a husky, low voice.

“Are we actually going to do this?” he curly haired man asked. She shrugged.

“Yeah. What’s the worst thing that can happen? We are just a couple of friends, supporting each other… with sex.” The woman smiled and Bri nodded. “Let’s go to my place, is closer from here than yours.” Maia said, giving Bri a quick kiss, jumping out of the table just to grab the kiss, her friend’s hand and leaving the pub with a small smile in her lips.

* * *

Roger entered the pub, finding Gwilym playing pool alone. When Gwil realized the blonde was there, he looked at him with his wide blue eyes, unsure of what to say.

“Don’t say anything. I don’t wanna speak, I don’t wanna think. I just want you to take me and kiss me and make love to me. Right here, right now.” Roger sentenced, a wicked, almost evil smile drawn in his lips. Gwil also smiled with those perfect lips of his, walking towards the smaller man and kissing him passionately-

“Roger! Roger!” One of his friends said, taking the blonde out of his fantasy. “You missed the exit. Are you alright? You seem quite… gone.”

“Oh, sorry. I was just thinking.” Roger responded with an unstable voice.

“Thinking in what?” his other friend, the redhead, asked.

Rog cleared his throat. “Umm… Tim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember i also own a tumblr account i don't use that much because i don't understand tumblr that much but u can always contact me there or give me prompts if you'd like me to write something. hmu (i totally did not know what hmu meant, i had to look it up and i felt so old haha)   
> SO HMU IN: https://mccartneysmercurys.tumblr.com/  
> uwu.


	6. The One with the Hardzello Wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Ben finally tie the knot.  
> Roger's hiding something BIG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for not updating in two whole weeks. Work and school have me hammered.  
> I'll try to keep on with my writing schedule which is uploading a chapter every thursday.  
> I'll also try writing other ideas i have in mind.  
> Thank u SOOOOO MUCH for your kind comments!  
> ps: tags will be added as the story needs it.

_(Based on FRIENDS TV SERIES. S7, E24 “The One With Monica and Chandler’s wedding” )._

It was the most shocking thing Roger and Maia had ever experienced.

They were inside Ben’s bathroom, getting ready for his big day since he was getting married to Joe in less than hours. An event everybody in the gang was certainly looking for. The two of them, finally saying I do after almost a year of dating. It was the big deal, it was an _enormous_ deal but what they were facing was even _bigger._

“Oh my God.” Maia murmured. Holding the pregnancy test in her hand. “I can’t believe it. Ben’s pregnant. I also cannot believe that some men still have the ability to get pregnant. Gwil certainly can’t, neither does Rami… Oh boy, this is totally gonna count as his something new.” The woman said, looking at a very positive test; Okay, so, Ben was pregnant and Joe disappeared in seconds, nowhere to be found, just hours before the wedding started and everything seemed like it was going to be a very rough ride. Brian and Gwilym were looking for Joe and Roger and Maia were trying to distract Ben from knowing that his fiancé took off. But, while they were trying to distract the groom to be, they found out that he was pregnant.

This wasn’t the best day of them all.

“I don’t think this is the reason why Joe took off. Ben had to take this test today because I took the trash last night… ugh, this is turning into the worst wedding day ever.” Roger said, sitting at the edge of the tub.

“Ditto. The groom’s pregnant, the other groom is gone and- and I’m still holding this.” Maia said, throwing the test to the trash.

“Okay, Maia. We cannot tell anyone about this. The last thing we need is to get everybody more freaked out that they already are.” The blonde man said, standing up. His long gold blocks of hair covering his sweaty face.

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s get out, we still need to distract him.” the woman responded, frowning. “Hey, do you know what kind of birth control he was using?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“No, why?”

“Well, you know Gwil and I are trying to have a baby but I’m thinking of my future, this is hardly a commercial for it.”

* * *

Maia and Roger went to Rami’s apartment to talk to Brian, who still couldn’t find Joe no matter how much he had been trying. He spent all night wondering in the streets of London, visiting Joe’s favorite places or possible places he could be. But his quest for the groom did not bring any good news. He was somewhere, still missing, and the clock was ticking mercilessly. Roger thought it was better to tell Ben what was going on, that his fiancé had been missing for a whole night, but Brian convinced him otherwise. He and Maia thought that it was best if Roger stayed and tried to keep distracting Ben so he couldn’t get ready for the wedding while he would try to find Joe again, re visiting some of the places he already looked in. Roger agreed giving Brian only two hours to find the missing groom. Then, Brian and Gwil were off to look for Joe again.

The problem was… how would Roger distract a very active (not to mention groom to be) Ben?

“Uh… I’m never getting married.” He fake cried. “Brian’s never going to propose, I mean, there must be something wrong with me because that poodle haired man is never going to tie the knot with me. Maybe he thinks I’m not good enough…”

“Of course you are getting married, mate. Brian just needs some time… ‘kay are we done with that? I really need to get ready Rog, we have to be in the hotel in an hour.”

Roger rolled his eyes. This was harder than he thought.

* * *

Rami was having a hard time.

He was filming this great movie, set in World War ll, with none other than the great Gary Oldman as his co-star. His director said that the film was gonna be so big that he was probably getting nominated for a Golden Globe, a BAFTA, possibly an Oscar. This film was his big chance to get his final push to the big league and finally getting some recognition. _Finally._

Problem was that Gary Oldman, true English gentleman as he was, was completely hammered, his filming schedule was all messed up and he had to film until four and he was officiating Ben and Joe’s wedding at that same hour. He needed a plan and he needed it quickly.

* * *

“So this is your office.” Gwilym said, crossing his arms.

“How did you guys found me? Ugh, I knew I should have hid in the gym.”

Brian sighed, tired and slightly angry. “Joe, what the hell are you doing?”

“Panicking. And using internet to prove that Ben and I are related. Listen, I know that I’m a coward, you don’t have to tell me. I’m just… very scared. The marriage, being The Hardys or The Mazzellos. It’s too much for me, guys. I’m so sorry.”

“Okay, Joe? You need to listen to me. Right now, no one has a lower opinion of you than I do. Well, probably my wife’s very angry at you too but she’s not here, alright? Anyways, things might see like they are a lot to handle. You’re probably at the sea’s shore looking up at this immense wave that’s coming at you. But, thing is, even if that wave swallows you… you know how to swim. See where I’m going with this?” Gwilym explained, Joe frowned but nodded. “At the end, no matter how hard it appears to be, you know how to swim until you get to the land.”

“I really want to do this. I love Ben so much but I just can’t- it’s too much. Maybe I do know how to swim but I’m too scared to give it a try.”

“You’re probably right, Joe. Maybe it is huge but why don’t we just take this step by step? Forget getting married for a second, forget it. Can you just come home and we take a shower? That’s not scary, isn’t it?”

“Depends on what you mean by ‘we’.”

* * *

Maia looked at how hard Roger was trying to distract Ben by fake crying and a long story about how he was never gonna get married to Brian. Both the brunette and the groom to be rolled their eyes. This was not what Maia had in mind at all and Ben was starting to realize what was happening.

“Alright. You guys need to tell me what’s going on right now.” The blonde said, crossing his arms. His big blue eyes watching carefully at Maia and Rog.

“Okay. Listen to me, honey. Before I tell you what’s going on I need you to know that we are all here for you and that we love you.” Maia said, taking Ben’s hands with little strength.

“Mai, you are really freaking me out.” The groom said, looking positively worried.

“We can’t find Joe…” she started at the same time the door of the flat opened. It was Gwilym making a thumbs up sign indicating that everything was okay. “…Joe’s vest. We can’t find Joe’s vest.”

“Oh my God- how- how can that be? Are you serious?”

Gwilym entered the flat, saying happily and walking to his wife’s side. “Found the vest. I mean we have to keep an eye on it, make sure we don’t lose it again.”

Ben started to laugh awkwardly and so did the rest of the guys (and girl). “Oh God, don’t scare me like that again, guys. For a moment I thought that the worst has happened. Jesus. I’m gonna get ready know, if you excuse me.” The blonde man said. When he left, everybody let out a sigh of relief. Maia turned to hug his husband for comfort.

* * *

“What do you mean you’re stuck on set? Rami, the wedding is in less than an hour. An _hour._ You’re officiating it and you’re not here and I’m freaking out and stress is very bad for a woman that’s trying to get pregnant!” Maia hissed at the phone, she wanted to scream and shout all the curses she knew but she couldn’t since Ben, beautiful, handsome Ben was talking to Gwilym happily.

“I know, I’m sorry. My co-star is hammered. I can’t go until I finish the scene.”

Maia sighed, remind herself how not to lose control. “Listen to me, you Rami boy. I don’t care what you have to do, I don’t bloody care if you have to kick Gary Oldman on the balls until he gets his scene right I just need you here to marry my two best friends. So you better bring your ass here or shit’s gonna get real bad, okay?” the brunette hissed trough gritted teeth. “And bring me some chocolate pudding. I’m _starving._ ”

* * *

Joe was smoking a cigarette to relief himself from the panic and stress he was under. He was getting married to Ben in less than an hour and felt like the whole world was in his shoulders. He loved Ben more than anything or anyone and was sure that proposing to him and sharing the rest of his life with him was the best decision he ever took. But, goddamn it, he hated being this scared. Marrying the love of his life was supposed to be a happy day, not a scary one. He needed to calm down (even more) and remind himself that the most beautiful man in the world was waiting for him at the other side of the aisle.

He was thinking of that, when he heard Maia and Roger walking towards him. Joe didn’t want them to know that he didn’t quite quit smoking so he hid in the ice room. While the bride’s maid and best man kept talking.

“I need to find another man who can officiate the wedding, Rog. Rami’s not gonna make it on time. I’m going to see if there’s other weddings going on.” Maia said, sounding quite preoccupied.

“Okay, fine. But don’t tell them that she’s pregnant ‘cause they frown on that.” He said, and the two of them parted ways, leaving an incredibly shocked Joe all alone. He couldn’t believe it. He was going to be a father!

* * *

Brian lost Joe again.

“I can’t believe you lost him again, darling. You’re the smartest one of us and you still let him go like he’s not going to escape again.” Freddie said, arms crossed and a bothered look in his pretty face. He was all fancy, using a matching blue velvet suit that matched Jim’s; they were outside Ben’s room, in the middle of the hallway, talking about how Brian lost Joe again.

“Fortunately, Ben’s quite distracted talking to Lucy, Gwilym and Veronica.” Jim said, hugging Freddie’s waist. “Do you have any idea where he could be?”

“Oh, I don’t know you guys! I’m very tired, I looked for him all night, it’s your turn to play hide and seek!” a frustrated Brian responded.

“I don’t believe this is a great time for games, Bri. They’re getting married in twenty minutes.” Deacy said, arching an eyebrow at the same time Maia and Roger made an appearance; she was wearing a very pretty pink salmon dress that was knee-high cut, hugging all the curves of her body, her brunette shoulder-length hair was down and styled with some plastic flowers that matched the color.

“What’s going on?” The woman said, putting her hands on her waist as Roger kissed Brian on his cheek. “And please don’t tell me-”

“Brian lost Joe again, lovie.” Freddie said and Maia let out a sigh.

“I don’t want to be anyone’s bridesmaid ever again.”

* * *

The gang eventually found Joe. Brian was about to “kick his ass” with some of his karate moves but it was Maia that let Joe explain why did he disappeared… again. Turns out, the red head explained that he listened to her and Roger talk about how Ben’s pregnant and went to the hotel’s gift shop to get more cigarettes, finding a cute little baby suit with the “I love New York” phrase written on it.

“I realized that… anything that can fit into this can’t be scary. So I bought it for Ben, so he knows that I’m okay with him having our baby.”

“Oh darling… isn’t it wonderful? We’ll have a new addition to the gang!” Freddie said, eyes watering as Jim hugged him.

“I can’t express how happy I am for you guys.” Deacy said, his red, fluffy hair covering his eyes. “But first… let’s get you guys married, shall we?”

* * *

Maia and Gwilym walked Joe down the beautifully decorated aisle, they were more than happy that the red head didn’t escape for a third time and even happier that he was finally getting married with his soulmate. The room was filled with pink roses and orange orchids; it was Ben who was in charge of all the decoration and it turned out fantastically well; everyone rose from their seats when Ben entered the room, dressed in an black suit with a little salmon pink flower on the lapel of his suit, being walked down the aisle by his half-brother, Brian. Joe smiled to him, realizing that he had absolutely nothing to worry about, because he was right where he was supposed to be.

Rami actually made it exactly on time to officiate the wedding, the couple said to each other their vows. Ben went first:

“When I was growing up I never thought that this day was actually going to become a reality. For so long, I wondered if I would ever find my soulmate. Then, some time ago, in another wedding, I turned to a friend for comfort and I discovered that I was looking in the wrong places because everything I need was right in front of me. My soulmate, my friend. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Joe, followed almost immediately.

“Ben… I honestly thought this was gonna be the most difficult thing I’d ever had to do. But when I saw you walking down the aisle I realize how easy it really is. I love you. Any surprises that will come on our way is okay because I’ll always love you. Always.”

The couple exchanged rings and, soon, Rami declared them husband and husband. Everybody was clapping and some crying (mostly Freddie and Maia, since they are the most emotional people of the gang). Ben and Joe kissed with so much love, so much happiness and joy. The red head hugged his husband and whispered: “Oh, and I know about the baby.”

Ben frowned. “What baby?”

“Our baby.”

“We have a baby?”

“Maia found your pregnancy test in the trash.” Joe explained, looking puzzled.

Ben looked as confused as his husband. “I didn’t take a pregnancy test.”

“Then… who did?”

Maia had cried so much that her eyes were all red but she didn’t care because her heart was warm and content. Her friends were married! She was over the moon for them, she loved them so much and wished them a lifetime of happiness. It was too much for her poor heart.

“Look at them… and they’re gonna have a baby!” she said to Roger, but she was so distracted with Ben and Joe that she didn’t notice the blonde’s worried face.

“Uh-uh.” Roger said. His smile kept fading until there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much but it's honest work.


	7. The One with The Maylor Baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger's pregnant.  
> Brian's oblivious.  
> Maia and Ben are great, loving friends.  
> Gwilym's a darling... and kind of a babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reader, I complain a lot when my favorite writers don't update in months.  
> Now I realize I have no right to complain.  
> I hope this is enough to compensate my lack of updates since February.  
> Thank you so much for reading despite my irresponsability.  
> (Not edited).

_(Based on FRIENDS TV SERIES. S8, E1 “The One After ‘I Do’”)._

Roger was pregnant. Maia discovered that all by herself. He didn’t have to be Sherlock Holmes to realize that, once Ben told everyone that he wasn’t pregnant while taking the wedding pictures, the only option left was Roger. It was his pregnancy test on the trash can that he passed on as Bens’. And, as if the problem wasn’t big enough, Maia had to “confess” that it was _her_ who was pregnant in order to not freak everyone out. Especially Brian.

After the wedding pictures, Queen sang a couple of songs for the happy couple. The newlyweds entered the salon, Mr. and Mr. Hardy (or Mazzello, both names were valid). They danced along with the music, until it was time for a break. Maia then sat beside Roger while Brian went to the loo; now, _she_ was the one carrying yet _another_ problem. Gwilym didn’t know anything about her quite fake pregnancy but, if he did, he would be over the moon and Maia would hate to see him all disappointed because she wasn’t really expecting. Especially because they were trying so hard to conceive.

“Okay, so, Rog. I don’t want to pressure you into anything but, I think we need to talk.” She murmured, Roger bit his lip while trying not to sip any beverages with alcohol in them.

“Yeah, yeah- um, I just need a minute.” He said, running a hand to his beautiful golden locks.

“Alright.” Maia smiled, crossed her arms and drank a sip of water. “How about now? I’m just, I’m really sorry Rog, I don’t wanna rush you into anything but if Gwil finds out that I’m _fake_ pregnant he would be so happy and I would hate to break his heart-”

“I know, I know Maia and I can’t express how thankful I am with you for covering up my secret like this. I just… I don’t know how this happened. I was on birth control and Brian used a condom and- well, I’m scared shitless, really. I have absolutely no idea how I’m gonna tell him, how I feel about all this… God, I don’t think I’m ready to be a father-”

Maia gave Roger a glass of fresh water so he could calm down (she read on a magazine that stress wasn’t good for babies or conceiving) and hugged him tightly; she knew that Brian was a good guy and wouldn’t turn his back on his pregnant boyfriend but, still, it was quite scary not knowing exactly what his reaction would be. She kissed the drummer’s cheek and whispered to him that everything would be okay, that they would find a way to make it all better.

“Hey guys.” Ben saluted. He looked all handsome in his fancy suit, waving at every guest just to show his silver wedding band off, having the time of his life because he _married_ the man of his _life_. His pale cheeks were all flushed and he couldn’t stop smiling. Maia’s heart was full with happiness and love for his friend.

“Well, hello Mr. Mazzello. Are you having a good time?” Roger asked with a cheeky grin.

“The best. I’m just here to congratulate my dear friend Maia! I can’t believe you and my best mate are having a baby. It’s such great news.” Ben smiled, kissing Maia’s cheek while she fake laughed.

“Yeah- ha, we’re… very excited.” She said, drinking a sip of champaigne, which made Ben frown.

“Aren’t you supposed to not be drinking any alcohol?” the groom said, still frowning. Maia cursed her alcoholic instincts mentally and took her hand to her mouth, smiling while covering her lips.

“Oh! Right, yeah. Erm- excuse while I go and puke this-” she excused herself incredibly quickly, leaving the table in a flash while Rog and Ben watched her go.

“Can you believe this, mate? I get married to this handsome redhead American boy who also happens to be one of my best friends, and now Maia and Gwilym are expecting, it’s like this day is filled with happy news. Isn’t it?” he asked the blonde man, who smiled slightly at his comment. Ben was over the moon, if Gwil discovered Maia’s fake pregnancy he would also be over the moon, over the whole solar system if he could. And all this because of him and his careless self. He should’ve been more careful in hiding the pregnancy test, he should’ve been putting more attention in his fertility calendar and his birth control. But what was done was done, and Roger couldn’t do anything about it.

“Yeah. I’m very happy for all of you. You, Joe, Gwil and Maia… very pregnant, knocked up Maia.” Roger’s last words of that sentence were barely a whisper. A waiter offered them more champagne, Roger took a hold of one full glass and took a huge sip, regretting that decision almost immediately, holding the liquid in his mouth and not swallowing but instead turning his back on Ben and spitting the drink into the cup again much to Ben’s confusion. “Um… that’s how they drink it in France.”

“Oh my God. Oh Lord. Maia’s not pregnant isn’t she? It’s you!” Ben said in a complete state of shock at the same time Maia was coming from the bathroom.

“Roger is what? What did I miss?”

“Roger’s the one who’s pregnant!”                                                                                           

“WHAT?!” Maia exclaimed, her huge eyes expressing sheer amusement until Ben rolled his eyes. “Oh, well. Why bother? He knows.”

“I can’t believe this. How do you feel, Rog?”

“I don’t know. I- I- everything happened so fast and I’m being forced to take decisions I don’t want to take. I’m frightened about what Brian could say or how would he react and how this baby is going to affect the band and it’s future. God, guys, Queen’s going to some places, we’re getting big and recognized… I don’t wanna lose it all, I don’t-” Roger looked shaken a lot, almost ill with preoccupation, which was completely valid because he was pregnant and didn’t want to be.

“Maybe is a false positive.” Maia offered as a possible solution. “Let’s just not freak out until you are one hundred percent sure. Some tests fail, I know it, I’ve been taking them for months now. I’ll tell you what, I’ll run to the store and get you one and we’ll all meet at the bathroom in fifteen, alright?”

Roger nodded while Ben hugged him. Brian was nowhere to be seen, probably talking to Freddie or Joe after going to the loo so they had more time. “Okay.”

“Great. And _please_ don’t tell _anything_ to Gwil about this.” Maia pleaded as Ben bit his lip. “You already told him, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry! I have such a big mouth.” The blonde responded. Maia rolled her eyes, leaving the table. It wasn’t even midnight and she was already so tired.

*

“Let me get this straight. You are not pregnant, Roger is, and I can’t say anything to anyone. _Especially_ Freddie.” Gwilym repeated for the fifth time as Maia nodded, taking as much pregnancy tests as she could. It felt nice that she wasn’t going to be the one taking all of them for the first time. It had been such a bore to pee on a stick a day or two later after having sex. She wanted nothing more than to have a family with her husband, she wanted it desperately, and watching Roger who didn’t _ask_ to get pregnant, actually _getting_ pregnant was so unfair. It made her feel angry, frustrated and, quite frankly, jealous.

She loved Roger like a brother, he was one of her best, closest friends. She loved him so much and it made her so happy to know that he was having a baby but it also made her think that maybe Gwilym or her had some problem, a detail maybe that would make for them impossible to conceive. It scared her, the more pregnancy tests she took the more concerned she got, and more disappointed.

Maia was thinking all of this while paying for the tests. Her eyes got watery and her husband seemed to notice.

“MaiMai what’s wrong?”

Maia shrugged as she handed the money to the cashier, trying her best to _not_ cry. “I don’t know… seeing Roger being pregnant and knowing that he’s having a baby with Bri made me think so much stuff… I really want one, Gwil. I really want to have a family but we’ve been trying so much and it’s all negative. Maybe there’s something wrong with me, maybe I’m infertile or something-”

“Hey, hey. Come on babe, don’t say that. I know that we’ve been struggling but, sometimes, it’s more difficult to conceive for one couple than the others. Don’t blame this to yourself, darling, maybe I am the one with the problem, maybe both of us, maybe it’s not a problem at all. Life works in mysterious ways, I’m sure of that, and everything comes at the right time, at the right place. I just want you to know that I love you so much, infinitely. And I don’t want you to feel like you owe me something or guilty because you can’t get pregnant. Having you is enough blessing. The best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Gwilym hugged his wife tightly, in a warm, filled with love embrace.

“You always know what to say don’t you?” she asked, making her husband laugh.

“It’s my gift.” Gwil responded, kissing Maia’s hair. “I love you. We’ll keep on trying, and meanwhile we’ll enjoy and love each other as best as we can.”

*

“Rog? How’s everything going in there?” Maia asked, sitting in one of the fancy cushions the bathroom had.

“Everything’s fine. I just peed on the stick. How’s Brian doing? Is he suspecting anything?” The blonde asked as he flushed the toilet. Leaving the bathroom stall to wash his hands.

“Nah, he’s having way too much fun. Gwilym’s keeping him distracted... and probably shitfaced.” Ben responded, crossing his arms.

“That’s a relief, really. How much do we have to wait? And, are you sure Gwil is not going to say anything? Can we trust him?”

Maia nodded. “He’s not Freddie. He swore not to say anything or there’s not gonna be any sex in two weeks. And we have to wait thirty seconds.”

“Rog, I just want you to now that, if it’s positive, we are all here for you. Not just me and Maia, but everyone. Joe, Deacy, Freddie, Jim, Gwil… everyone. You have a friend in all of us. We love you no matter what. We’re a family.” Ben hugged Rog for what seemed like the tenth time in a short period of time.

“Guys… it’s time.” Maia said, her heart pounding in her ears. Roger held his breath as Ben looked at the pregnancy test, holding the stick in one hand and the instructions in the other.

“It’s negative.”

Roger’s big baby blue eyes looked at the groom in utter shock. “What?”

“It’s _negative_.”

“Oh.” Roger sighed. “Oh. Well… there you go. _Phew._ That’s just great, that’s really, _really_ great news. _Wow,_ you know- just the whole thing… not being ready emotionally and financially and all that.” The blonde put his hands on his hips, letting out another heavy sigh. “This is just the way it’s supposed to be, isn’t it?” he asked his friends, as tears came down his rosy cheeks.

“Great then.” Ben said, not really knowing what to do.

“Oh God, this is so stupid. How can I be upset about something I never had?” Roger said, wiping his tears with the Kleenex Maia gave him seconds ago; it was true though, how could he be sad about a baby that never existed? About Brian and his own baby boy or girl that was never really _there._ It was supposed to be a relief but Rog was simply devastated. “It’s negative?”

“No, it’s positive.” Ben smiled. Much to Maia and Roger’s shock.

“What?!”

“It’s not negative, it’s _positive_.” The groom repeated with a cheeky smile drawn on his lips.

“Are you sure?” Maia asked.

“Well yeah, I lied before. Look.” He said, giving Roger the stick. “Now you know how you really feel about it.”

“Oh fuck off Ben. That’s a risky little game you’re playing!” Roger laughed. Not really believing his luck. He was going to have a baby. Brian and his baby. His own piece of love. “Ha! I’m gonna have a baby! I’m pregnant!” he said, jumping with joy, hugging his beloved, wonderful friends who loved him just as much as he loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I write way better than this. I'm just very used to write in my mother language (Spanish) but I'm trying my best to get better. It's a matter of practice.
> 
> I also wanna say that even though this fic is based on FRIENDS (TV) is not 100% accurate. I'm going to have to change some stuff for the sake of this fic's storyline. For example, Emily or Richard don't exist here, Rachel and Ross never break up, Joey is not that dumb (pls dont't hate me I love joey) etc.
> 
> And well, i'm just picking random FRIENDS chapters and adapting Queen and BoRhap into them. That's basically it.
> 
> Anyways, hope u enjoy. I am a slut for comments, kudos and Mr. Brian May.   
> -Val.


End file.
